The Avatar
The Avatar Spirit is the only spirit who can cross over to the Spirit World and the physical world at any time, Avatar Aang was nicknamed to The Bridge Between the Worlds. With the death of the Avatar, the spirit is reborn into the following nation, dictated by the cyclic order; water, earth, fire, air. Coincidentally, the cycle of reincarnation corresponds to the cycle of the seasons; each of which is affiliated with a particular nation and element; water and winter, earth and spring, fire and summer, air and autumn. The cycle is also the traditional order in which any one Avatar is to master the elements, beginning at whichever element they were born into. The cycle can only be broken if the Avatar dies while using the Avatar State. It's the Avatar's duty to master all the four elements in all the lifetimes and keep balance in the world. The Avatar is the most powerful spirit ever seen in the series and can summon an unbelieveable power when entering the Avatar State. Avatar Duties. *Master all the four elements. *Learn to control the Avatar State. *Learn how to connect to the previous Avatar spirits. *Keep balance in the world. The Avatar State The strongest and most powerful ability that an Avatar can invoke is the Avatar State. It allows the Avatar to channel vast cosmic energies and the knowledge of previous Avatars, enabling them to perform especially powerful and amazing bending features. If an Avatar have not mastered the Avatar State, the Avatar can get into the Avatar State unconciously whenever the Avatar is filled with rage. The Avatar State grants the Avatar a lot of power and once the Avatar has entered the Avatar State, the Avatar cannot get out of the Avatar State unless the Avatar has mastered it. While in the Avatar State, the Avatar's eyes glow, as do any markings following chi paths along the body, such as Air Nomad tattoes; however, if the body has received an injury deeper than the tattoos, then that specific area will not glow in the state. The glow is the combination of all the Avatar's past lives, focusing their energy through a single body. When Aang spoke in the Avatar State, his voice encompassed a combination of several different voices at once. The Avatar can also master Energybending. The Avatar's Duties The Avatar is the most powerful living thing in the physical world, and the Avatar must use the powers for peace and balance. Every Avatar must learn about his/her identity at age sixteen. Avatar Aang was told to be the Avatar earlier because the Monks predicted a war coming. Avatar Korra found out at a very young age it is unknown how but at the first episode of the Legend of Korra series, she was able to bend water, earth and fire already as a child. The Avatar must first master all the four elements, starting off with the element they're born with; water, earth, fire and air. Once the Avatar has mastered the elements, the Avatar must learn how to contact his previous lives and then learn how to control The Avatar State. If the Avatar Die Whenever an Avatar die, the Avatar Spirit moves on to a newborn child in the next nation. When Avatar Roku from the Fire Nation died, at the same moment Avatar Aang from the Air Nomads was born and he became the new Avatar. Which was shown in The Last Airbender series, season three, episode six The Avatar and the Firelord. The Cycle of the Avatar: Water Tribe - Earth Kingdom - Fire Nation - Air Nomads. When an Avatar die, they get into the Spirit World and live there forever and can be contacted by the current Avatar. Once the current Avatar tries to contact her/his past lives (Previous Avatars) they can talk to any Avatar spirit that lived before them. If an Avatar is in the Avatar State and die, the Avatar reincarnation cycle will be broken, the spirit dies and there will be no more new Avatars, which was shown in season two, episode twenty The Crossroads of Destiny when Princess Azula shot a lightning bolt at Avatar Aang while he was in the Avatar State.